


There’s Fire In My Soul

by StereotypicalScorpio



Category: Dying Light
Genre: Infected, Virals - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalScorpio/pseuds/StereotypicalScorpio
Summary: Canon? What is that? Never heard of her.This is basically “I wonder what happened on Night Zero for the Aldemir siblings”I might fix this and continue it but don’t count on it
Kudos: 5





	There’s Fire In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was too long for my discord chat so I’m posting it here, Y’ALL HAPPY NOW?
> 
> The song is Street Fight by Adam Jensen

_I'm a soldier, I'm a fighter_

The music blasts through her earphones, muting the sounds of her fellow boxers. She has to get ready, her competition is tomorrow and if she wins this- if she wins this then she’s set. Her family. Her brother. They’re all set. Rahim could go to that college he’s been talking about nonstop without worrying about payment. Her mother could finally retire, same as her father. 

_Take a step back, I'm on fire_

Jade bounces in place, pounding her gloves together as she focuses on her target, the training dummy in front of her. Shaking her legs and relaxing her stance, she rears back to kick the dummy, feeling satisfied as it bounces backwards. Vaguely, she can hear the sounds of the gym grow louder, causing her to look over with a frown. Her fellow gym rats are looking up at the tv and pointing- a sport, maybe? They look worried.

_Nothing's gonna kill me_

She turns back, breathing in deeply, pushing the extra sounds out and focusing on the lyrics. She was born premature. No one thought she’d make it... and yet here she is. Harran’s best fighter. The medals aren’t just for show. 

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

There’s a crash and the yelling grows louder. Frustrated, she raises the volume higher, staring intently at the dummy. It’s just her and it. Nothing else matters. Lifting her hands up again, she throws a punch, predicting where the dummy is going to bounce back so she can dodge it. 

_Tryina break me, but I can't break_

With the music at max volume, the world is silent. With each breath she takes, her will grows stronger. She has to win. She has to-

“Jade! God dammit, Jade!” Her headphones are thrown off of her head, cluttering on to the floor as the lyrics blast for the world to hear. Rahim looks at her, his hand on her shoulder, blood on his shirt. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for hours! We have to go find mom and dad-“

“Rahim?” She blinks, confused. Shouldn’t he be-? “I thought you were headed to America,” she states, adrenaline coursing through her veins, “why are you covered in blood? What happened?! Are you okay/?”

“My flight got cancelled,” he waves his hand, “but, Jade, that doesn’t matter- we have to go find mom and dad! Have you looked at the news? People are going crazy!”

“No- I’ve been training- why do you have blood, Rahim?” She steps closer, inspecting it only to jolt back when he smacks her hand. 

“Don’t- don’t touch the blood. You might get infected,” he runs a hand through his sweaty hair, visibly shaken. 

“Infected?” Jade echos, grabbing her headphones from the ground, her music paused, “like... aids?”

“I don’t know, Jade!” Rahim’s hands are shaking as he takes his phone out, scrolling through his contact list, “call dad, I’ll call mom. If they don’t answer we are going to have to w-“

Outside, screams begin to fill the air. Rahim tenses up, looking at the entrance of the secluded gym. “That’s... the infected- we have to hide. We have to hide now!” Rahim doesn’t hesitate to grab Jade’s hand, tugging her towards the back of the building and away from the entrance. “Don’t look back, Jade-!” He runs across the gym, heading towards the locker rooms, knowing they can easily be locked and that they’d be safe. 

And yet- despite his order, Jade looks back. 

And what she sees leaves an imprint in her mind. People, people she’s known for years while training, running after them, bitten, bloodied, screaming. Their hungry hands reaching out towards them. 

Jade trips, her headphones falling back on to the floor. Gathering her bearings, she orders Rahim to “fucking run” before sprinting after him, slamming the locker room door behind them. 

Outside, her headphones spring back to life. 

_I'm a bad dream, and you can't wake_

Jade lets out a frustrated scream, punching the hand trying to reach into the room- “Erin! Erin! Stop!” She barks, using a febreeze can to break the others knuckles. 

“They aren’t Erin anymore!” Rahim grunts from the bottom of the door, using the nailed bench as support to press back against the door, “the virus changes ‘em! They’re not your friends anymore!”

Jade doesn’t reply, instead pressing her face against the door, the screaming growing louder as a new infected joins the frey. 

The door opens wider and panic surges between the Aldemir siblings. 

_Nothing's gonna kill me_

Looking at each other, Rahim nods and rushes across the room, Jade hot on his heels. 

The door bursts open and with it the infected stumble in. Febreeze can in hand, screw driver in the other, the Aldemir’s let out a yell of their own and rush forward. 

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

**Author's Note:**

> Febreeze


End file.
